nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi Hyuga
'Character First Name:' Yoshi 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' ToshiEito 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 02/15/187AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Omoidegakure 'Height:' 4'10" 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Yoshi was special from the start. There was something really interesting about the boy .. no scars or strange features to his looks or body but what was strange about the bot and special was that they boy had a split personality. He had a good side and a bad side. Sometimes the two would get in each other’s way making the him argue with himself usually if one took over the mind the other took over the body or vice versa when the two would argue it made him look like he was crazy because of the things the good and the bad side of him would say. His good side is the side that cares for people and likes to do what’s needed but the bad side can care less if someone walks from a fight .. or ever gets back up from it the boy has lived with this split personality for his whole life and he enjoys it because this makes him special in a way. 'Behaviour:' Good Side: His caring, loving, all out a great person. Likes to be around people and talk usually he always has something funny to say when his in this mood Bad Side: His not good to be around usually likes to avoid contact with people when in this side he is most likely to cause a fight or a ruckus of bad behavior 'Nindo: (optional)' The dark is as light as the dark shines – split personality quote 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hyuga -Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' N/A 'Strengths' *Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom *Exceptional Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' *Below Average Strength *Below Average Stamina 'Chakra color:' Silver 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 25 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 25 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' N/A 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' soon i have work to do so this is going to be delayed for a few will try and finish over weekend 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))